Ella se quieria ir
by Helldemonofdestruction.guy
Summary: Vienen a llevarse a mi verdadero amor...pero lo peor, es que ella quiere irse...NARUSAKUSASU


**Un fic basado en la cancion "She wanted to leave" de Ween...es una bonita cancion...esta historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Naruto...¡GRACIAS WEEN!...son geniales...se merecen más dinero.  
**

**¡ Lea!**

* * *

Paseo por las calles de mi querida aldea, aunque no me aprecie, daría cualquier cosa por ella, cualquier cosa… ¿Quién esta ahí?...cinco siluetas…Espera¿esa no es Sakura-Chan?...Y esta con ¿Sasuke?...¿Sasuke regresó?...Me voy acercando a ellos…¡¿Qué carajo?!...¡¿Ella lo esta besando?!...No se porque me extraña, ella siempre lo amo…pero aun duele esa escena, aparecie muy recientemente en mis sueños, pero ahora que se hace realidad…duele aun mas… ¿Qué rayos?...¿se van?...¿Sasuke se va de nuevo?...Pero esta vez no se va solo, se lleva a Sakura-chan…no…esto no voy a permitirlo… 

-¡¡Sasuke!!

**Three men's all there were,  
Three men out at sea  
Three men came aboard my ship  
And took my true love from me  
I couldn't believe  
She wanted to leave  
She wanted to leave**

-Naruto…- me dicen los dos al unisonó

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!- Respondo con una tristeza al presentir la respuesta

-Naruto- me vuelve a llamar Sakura, con algo de tristeza- Lo siento, pero me voy con Sasuke, el me pidió que estuviera a su lado para ayudarlo con su venganza…al fin voy a poder estar con el hombre que amo, lo siento Naruto, pero, me voy.

-¡¿Que?!- Grito esperando que lo recién escuchado solo fuera una mala pasada

-Lo que escuchaste Naruto…-Sasuke también tenia ese tono de tristeza- Se que tu quieres que vuelva, pero no hay otra forma, mi vida es la venganza…alégrate, ya no tienes que cumplir esa promesa que le hiciste a Sakura- Dice intentando elevarme el animo, pero solo logra ponerme mas triste cuando agarra a Sakura de la cintura y la apoya contra el, esta sonrojándose ante tal acción y reconfortada

**I've loved you so long,  
Since you were a child  
I've cared for your every need,  
i've tried to make you smile  
When all the while  
You wanted to leave  
You wanted to leave**

Después de todo lo que eh hecho, todo lo que he dado, me van a dejar solo de nuevo. Siento una rabia inmensa al ver esta situación, Tu, junto a mi mejor amigo, el cual, te lleva lejos de mi y se va, solo por cumplir una venganza…que par de cretinos…ahora me van a dejar solo por vivir una mentira…una mentira que se acabara pronto…malditos superficiales…no aguanto mas la rabia

**Go gather the guns,  
We'll blast them at sea**

Sin previo aviso, la furia me gana, creando unos clones de sombras, uso inconscientemente esa técnica que me prohibiste usar una vez.

-¡¡Fuuuuuton RasenShuriken!!

Ahora veo a los tres acompañantes de Sasuke tirados en el suelo, posiblemente muerto…es no me importa ahora…Como me gustaría que esta rabia fuera resultado de ser poseído por el bijuu en mi interior, pero no lo es…

**She begged for me not to shoot  
For "my true love is here with me,  
And I've never loved thee,  
And now i must leave,  
And now i must leave."**

"Para, para por favor" Me dices mientras abrazas a ese canalla moribundo, mientras lloras, siempre lloras por el…siempre el…pero ya…no mas…

**So go fetch a bottle of rum dear friends  
And fill up my glass to the rim  
For i'm not the man, i used to be  
Now i'm one of them**

-Gracias por el trago- le digo al guardia que cuida mi celda…me merezco estar aquí…embriagándome y pudriéndome en este calabozo…lo que les hice esa noche…no tiene perdón de nadie.

Sonrió para mi interior y no puedo evitar decir:

-Por lo menos no lloraras por el-

Lo lograron, lograron alejarse de mí…Ahora que yo cumplo mi sentencia, descansen…juntos…en paz.

* * *

**FIN**

**No me gusta para nada el SasuSaku...solo lo uso cuando quiero molestar a la pelirosa...jejejeje...si no es Sasuke...son los ZOMBIES!!! **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD...¿que no lo es?...¡DEMONIOS!**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto...a quien engaño...voy a tirarle piedras todos los años ¬¬...¿que?...es un demonio...me debe plata  
**


End file.
